Burning
by Edmunderson
Summary: Dave has been having the same dream about the same guy for quite a few years now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.

Okay, so I was looking through tumblr and I saw this person, strider69, made a request for a Stridercest fic for the picture you see up there in the left and for this song: Slow Dancing In a Burning Room. So here you go whoever you are, I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully this is everything you wanted and more, if not then I've probably ruined your life and I'm sorry.

* * *

**Your name is Dave Strider, and you were dreaming of him again. It's always the same dream. You're standing in the old house your family lived in. It's empty and musty, the wooden floorboards creak under the weight of dust, the stained floral patterned wallpaper is ever so slowly peeling from the walls. The ancient lace drapes flutter in the small breeze and you can smell pine trees. You close your eyes for a moment, and when you open them you see him walking in the room. He looks similar to you but not quite. He has blonde hair like you, but instead of having the same red eyes you do, he has bright orange eyes that look as warm as a blazing fire. You both stand there staring at each other for a while before he holds out his hand towards you. Without saying a word, you take his hand and you both start slow dancing. He takes the lead, and you let him. His right hand grips your left, and he places his other hand on your hip. Your free hand finds its way to the nape of his neck and you bury your face in his neck. You notice he smells of pine trees and faintly of the ocean, but then another scent catches your attention. You look up and you see the room has caught fire, and then you look at him. You see a faint smile on his lips and he asks for your name. You tell him then you ask him what his name is, but he only ever gets as far as Di- before you wake up. Last night's dream of him was no different than the thousands you've had of him before…**

And you can't explain it, but you feel like you've known him for years though you really don't. You continue lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out who he is. Your phone's ringtone goes off, and you let it ring for a while before you pick it up. It's Jade. She's reminding you to show up at her and her Cousin Jake's party tonight. After you pinky promise over the phone that you'll be there she excitedly goes on to ramble about who the DJ will be. Apparently it's one of Jake's friends that you haven't met. After about an hour of listening to Jade you both say good-bye and you go to work. The day is boring but passes by without much excitement. When the work day is done you go home and change into your regular clothes and make sure you're wearing your aviators. You get to Jade's house early because you figure if Jake's friend needs help setting up you should be there to help with that instead of your forgetful and narcoleptic friend and her technologically impaired cousin.

You get there and Jade practically tackles you with a hug. She grabs your arm and leads you inside to where the DJ friend is setting up. You stop dead in your tracks. When he notices that you and Jade have entered the room he looks at the both of you. He looks exactly like the guy from your dreams, except the guy standing across the room from you is wearing pointed shades. Jade chirps up, "Oh yeah! I should introduce you two. Dave, this is Jake's friend, Dirk. Dirk this is my friend Dave." She grins her toothy grin then remembers she has to go help Jake get some chips and leaves you two alone in the room together. You stare at him and he stares at you. The awkward tension is quickly growing. You think of leaving the room, but before you can put that plan into action Dirk speaks. "Never thought I'd see you here." He takes off his pointed shades which reveal bright orange eyes, and he gives you that same faint smile. Your throat has gone dry, but you manage to ask, "So you are the same guy." He chuckles a bit and puts on a song. He walks towards you and holds out his hand. You take off your shades and place them on the counter behind you before you take his hand. You both take the same dance position like from your dreams. You recognize the song that he put on as Slow Dancing In a Burning Room by John Mayer. After a while you hear him say, "You know, it's really rude to wake up before someone can tell you their name." You can hear the grin in his voice, and you smile as well. You both just slow dance there for what seems like a lifetime, when you hear Jade giggle from the doorway, and Jake says, "Blimey, they seem to have gotten along well."


End file.
